


halfway

by fictionalparadises



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, mentions of church lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalparadises/pseuds/fictionalparadises
Summary: “Have you ever wanted to kiss a friend?” Sapnap asks, staring at Karl intently, who spontaneously breaks out in a sweat. His eyes dip to Karl’s mouth. “Because I have.”Or truth or dare is a stupid game, Karl is high and Sapnap is justso pretty.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 846
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	halfway

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect the trope of karlnap + weed to just exist and then have me not write about it ??? pardon

Karl just can't seem to focus on the movie that’s playing on tv.

He's staring at the screen from where he’s sprawled on the carpet, but he’s had a long day and he can’t seem to follow the plot. It’s not even midnight yet, but it might as well be six in the morning—Karl lost track of time somewhere between rummaging through Sapnap’s fridge and making an attempt to clean the kitchen after improvising dinner.

A lighter clicks behind him and Karl turns his head. Sapnap is on the couch, feet kicked up, arm stretched across the back, one hand lifted to light the joint between his lips.

He watches the paper burn before it turns to glowing embers, a grey sliver driving up to the ceiling. His eyes snag on Sapnap’s lips as he inhales. Karl’s cheeks heat and he quickly shakes his head to himself, clearing his mind. Then he raises a brow and says, “See? I told you something was wrong.”

Sapnap holds his breath for a moment before blowing out a cloud of smoke, brows furrowing as he meets Karl’s gaze. “Nothing’s _wrong,_ dude. Why would anything be wrong?”

“You never smoke alone unless something’s off.” If it’s worry in Karl’s voice, he pretends it’s sarcasm.

But in reality, worry is what had brought him to Sapnap’s doorstep tonight—he hadn’t been invited but showed up like he owned the place nonetheless, pushing open the already-unlocked front door and kicking off his shoes in the hallway. He hadn’t heard from Sapnap since Monday—in fact, all plans they had were cancelled through texts—and Karl knew that his parents would be out of town for the entire week because of their anniversary.

“I’m not alone, am I?” Sapnap asks, raising a single brow.

“Well, are you gonna let me smoke?” Karl folds his arms over his chest, still lying down.

Sapnap stares at him. “You don’t smoke.”

“I’ve never smoked with _you,”_ Karl corrects him. “But I have smoked before.”

It’s quiet for a moment. “You already came over and made me dinner, man. You don’t need to smoke to make _me_ feel better. A pity smoke is just gonna be worse.”

Karl has to avert his gaze at the sincerity in Sapnap’s voice and instead looks at the tv, listening to the soft sounds blaring from the speakers. He thinks for a moment, feeling the rough carpet scratch the exposed skin of his arms. Sapnap thinks it’s pity what brought Karl here, for whatever reason, but he’s wrong.

Maybe Karl was just selfish enough to want him for himself for a little while.

Karl turns his head back at Sapnap, who’s looking intently at the movie playing on tv as he half-mindedly blows circles of smoke in the air in front of him. He stares for a moment, then gets to his feet, trying not to think too hard as he walks over to the couch, stopping right in front of Sapnap, feet bumping together.

At his blocked sight, Sapnap looks up, joint hanging from his lips. “What—”

In a smooth movement, Karl pushes him back against the couch and slides into Sapnap’s lap, one leg on each side.

Sapnap’s eyes widen a little and Karl hopes his cheeks don’t flush too much as he plucks the joint from between Sapnap’s lips before bringing it to his own. 

Hesitantly, Sapnap’s hands drop to Karl’s thighs before coming to rest there, a hot weight on his skin. Their eyes remain locked as Karl exhales the smoke.

“We’re smoking together,” Karl says. It’s not a question, and Sapnap seems too dazed to protest anyway.

Slowly, Sapnap nods, accepting the joint as Karl places it between his lips. He lifts a hand, leaving a burning print on Karl’s now-bare thigh. Sapnap holds his hit for a ridiculously long time and doesn’t even bother to hide his smug smile, and Karl rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re cool, we know.”

Sapnap exhales directly into Karl’s face, who scrunches up his nose in response. “You know what that means, Karl?” he asks, and something about the way he says his name make goosebumps appear on Karl’s skin.

He shakes his head, hair swaying with the movement, cheeks burning. He doesn’t know for certain, but he can take a wild guess.

A loud laugh echoes through the room, and Karl thinks it might be the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. “Then it probably isn’t that important, anyway,” Sapnap shrugs it off.

Karl nearly rolls his eyes again, but decides it’s probably for the better to let the subject go. Before he works himself into another uncomfortable situation again.

They share a few more hits, fingers brushing as they hand over the joint. The movie is long forgotten, now only on to provide mere background noise, and Karl stares at Sapnap’s face, indulging in this moment of proximity to let himself take in the details of his face—the skin around his eyes that crinkles when he smiles, the laugh lines around his mouth, the dusted freckles on his nose and cheeks, the raspberry red color of his lips from the amount of times he’s bitten on them.

Karl’s hands itch to brush through the strands of brown hair that fall over his forehead, but he doesn’t let himself. “You’re really pretty, you know,” Karl blurts, not thinking before the words are out.

Sapnap’s head snaps up, eyes meeting his. “What?”

“I—” Karl stammers, suddenly at loss for words as he curses himself out for his impulsiveness.

But Sapnap’s free hand slowly drags up his thigh until it comes to rest just above his hip. Then he squeezes. “No one’s ever called me pretty before,” he responds, the teasing edge not being able to hide the shy giddiness in his voice.

“Well, you are,” Karl argues, finally having mustered up the courage to brush the hair from Sapnap’s eyes. “I might have to call you pretty more often, then.”

Sapnap smiles, though it’s more of a grin. Karl’s eyes, foolishly, treacherously, flick down to his mouth, and he becomes acutely aware of how close they’re sitting. If he leaned in right now, he’d—

And then Sapnap shifts underneath him, lifting a fraction of an inch to reposition himself, and half-grinds against Karl on accident. Karl lets out a shaky breath, cheeks heating immediately.

Suddenly it’s too hot in here, Sapnap is sitting too close, his hand is burning where it grips Karl’s hip. Karl clumsily untangles himself and gets to his feet, stammering, “I need some water.”

With that, he runs off to the kitchen.

“You want something to drink?” Karl calls out, evening out his voice the best he can. He lifts his own cup to his face and presses it to his cheek, the glass cool against his skin.

“Yeah, just some water please,” Sapnap calls back.

When Karl returns to the living room, balancing two glasses in his hands, he gives on of them to Sapnap before curling up in the corner farthest away from him.

It’s quiet, and Karl can’t tell if it’s uncomfortable or if it’s nice. “We should do something,” he speaks up.

“Aren’t we… smoking weed?” Sapnap asks, and Karl rolls his eyes.

“You’re so annoying,” he huffs out. “I meant like… do something else. This movie is clearly not very entertaining.”

“Alright, what do you suggest, then?”

Karl shrugs, feeling a little stupid all of a sudden. “I dunno. We could play a game? Truth or dare or something?”

Sapnap laughs. “What are we, twelve?”

Karl stretches out his leg to give Sapnap a shove with his foot. “ _You_ certainly are, nimrod.”

Sapnap lifts his hands in defense and laughs again. “Okay, okay, fine—you go first.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Sapnap says.

Karl thinks for a moment, trying to work through the high, fuzzy state of his mind to ask a reasonable question. There’s a lot of things he wants to ask, but none of them would be exactly appropriate or put Karl in a comfortable position. He’s not even sure why he proposed this game anyway, it’s ridiculous and he’s always been bad at coming up with questions.

“Who was your first kiss?” Karl asks, and he knows it’s lame, but he can’t think of anything else.

Sapnap groans. “C’mon dude, you know the answer. You literally came to my house to high-five me after I told you it happened.”

Karl laughs at the memory, covering his mouth with a hand. “Okay, fair. Can I—”

“Nope, my turn,” Sapnap interrupts. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth, I guess.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Sapnap asks immediately, staring Karl down, the look on his face unreadable.

Karl feels himself flush. “Uh—yes?” he answers after a beat, struggling to keep looking at him. “Alright, truth or dare?”

Sapnap disregards his question completely. “Who?”

“That’s not how this game works,” Karl says, exasperated. “Truth or dare?”

He gets a sigh in return, but Sapnap replies, “Truth again.”

“What’s your comfort food?”

“Chicken and waffles, and yours is grilled cheese. Stop asking questions you already know the answer to, Karl.” Sapnap clicks his tongue, then grins. “Your turn again, pretty boy. Truth or dare?”

Karl rolls his eyes. “Since I know you’re gonna ask who my crush is: dare.”

“Fine. I dare you to tell me who your crush is.” Sapnap triumphantly folds his arms over his chest.

“That’s _cheating!”_ Karl calls out, mouth agape, and he sits up. “You can’t do that.”

Sapnap smirks. “I don’t see rules anywhere.”

“This is _so_ not fair.” Karl wishes, little by little, that he hadn’t suggested this at all. He makes a mental note to never propose a game of truth or dare again when he’s stoned, and least of all when he’s with Sapnap.

“It’s part of the game. Gotta take the dare or switch to truth,” Sapnap says and shrugs, raising one brow in challenge.

Karl glares at him. “Why are you so interested in who I like?”

Sapnap inclines his head. “Why are you avoiding the question?”

That’s something he can’t exactly argue with, since he _is_ trying his hardest to avoid the question. “Because it’s not like you’d even know— _them.”_

Sapnap hides the smile on his face and wets his lower lip. “Fine, different dare. I dare you to tell me the weirdest place you’ve ever gotten turned on.”

Karl nearly chokes on a breath, but when he meets Sapnap’s gaze, it’s completely serious. He shakes his head to himself and frowns in thought. “Uh… I don’t know—probably the gym, I guess.” He shrugs. “Sweatpants are not my friend. What about you?”

“Church,” Sapnap replies without a single ounce of hesitation and Karl has to do a double take.

_“What?”_

“Nope, my turn again,” he says, ignoring Karl’s protested _hey!_ and asking, “Truth or dare?”

Karl sighs, knowing he won’t win from Sapnap, ever. “Dare.”

It only takes Sapnap two seconds to come up with something. “I dare you to show me your ring.”

He frowns but shrugs, moving to take it off. Sapnap reaches over and grabs his wrist to stop him.

“No, just… you don’t have to take it off,” he says, instead tugging Karl a little closer.

He complies, not sure where this is going, but shuffling closer to Sapnap until their knees bump together. “Here,” he says, holding up his palm to show the ring on his pinky.

Sapnap’s touch is soft as he flips over Karl’s hand and twists the ring gently. Karl suppresses a shudder and keeps his gaze glued to their hands, even as Sapnap lifts his head to look at him. He might be imagining it, but he swears that Sapnap glances at his mouth.

“Your turn," Sapnap says, "I choose truth. Ask something good.” He leans back, but doesn’t let go of Karl’s hand.

“Uhm…” Karl takes a beat, thinking. “Okay, I have one. Do _you_ have a crush on someone?”

“Yes.” His voice is steady, cool, and he’s _definitely_ staring at Karl’s mouth now.

It’s quiet for a moment and Karl tries to process the words, wondering why he’s sweating even though he’s only wearing a t-shirt and it’s cold as shit inside. Sapnap has most certainly been neglecting the heater.

“It's uh, it's your turn again,” Karl gets out, a little shaky. He wonders if it’s weird to pull away his hand right now, because they’ve been sitting like this for a good minute, but his palms are starting to get sweaty and sitting so close to Sapnap makes him nervous, even despite the chill that has settled in his brain from the weed he’s consumed.

“Have you ever been kissed?”

The questions comes unexpected, and Karl meets Sapnap’s eyes with a slight frown. “Of course, but that’s nothing new to you—”

Sapnap tilts his head. “No, I know that," he interrupts him, almost impatiently, "but have you ever _been_ kissed?”

“Uh—I’m not sure what you mean—” Karl laughs awkwardly, going over into a cough halfway through as he nearly chokes on his own spit. He grabs his forgotten glass of water from the side table and chugs it.

“Hey,” Sapnap stops him, prying the glass out of his fingers. “Don’t down that all in one go or you’re gonna throw up, dude.”

Karl wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to Sapnap, who’s suddenly a lot closer than he expected. He can feel the air brushing his face when Sapnap exhales and flusters under the intensity of his gaze. “I—uh—”

“I pick truth,” Sapnap says.

“Are we still playing?” Karl asks, and it’s not actually the question he wants to ask but it’s out before he can stop it. “Wait—”

Sapnap looks smug. “Yeah, we are. Truth or dare?”

“Hey, that was not the question—”

“Too bad, pretty boy.” He smirks.

Karl pouts, folding his arms over his chest protectively. “You’re so mean. But fine, truth.”

“Have you ever wanted to kiss a friend?” Sapnap asks, staring at Karl intently, who spontaneously breaks out into a sweat. His eyes dip to Karl’s mouth. “Because I have.”

“Uhm—I, uh—” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

Sapnap leans in and kisses him.

Karl’s brain malfunctions, then short-circuits and shuts down completely. His mind goes blissfully blank, and all he feels is the soft press of Sapnap’s lips on his, his touch gentle. When he pulls back, Karl can do nothing but stare at him, dumbfounded.

“I have another dare,” Sapnap starts, and Karl would’ve wiped that smug look off his face if he didn’t look so pretty with it.

“It’s not even your turn,” Karl breathes, his protest half-hearted, but Sapnap grabs his chin between his thumb and index finger.

“I dare you to let me kiss you again.”

Sapnap barely waits for his nod before he surges forward and kisses Karl again. It’s not like the first time; there’s more urgency, more hunger, as Sapnap pushes Karl back by his shoulders until he’s lying on his back on the couch, and places one arm next to his head for support, effectively caging him in.

Karl lets it happen, lets the sensation wash over him and tries not to get overwhelmed by it. But it’s difficult, because he can’t even tell for how long he’s been wanting this, can’t pinpoint the moment he first thought about kissing Sapnap, and has long since stopped counting the amount of times he’s thought about pulling him close and leaning in.

Sapnap swipes his tongue across Karl’s bottom lip and he gasps, not getting the time to suck in a breath before Sapnap bites on his lip and licks into his mouth.

Karl curls one hand around Sapnap's neck and tangles the other in his hair before pulling softly, reveling in the soft moan it elicits from him.

It might be the weed, but he feels like he’s floating.

Sapnap’s free hand slips underneath Karl’s shirt and skims up his ribs, his touch dizzying. Karl pulls him closer, wants to feel every part of his skin on his, hopes this moment never ends.

Suddenly the tv switches to a different channel and they pull apart, startled by the sound of a news presenter reading out a weather forecast. Sapnap lets out a laugh. “I think you’re sitting on the remote.”

Karl wiggles a little, blindly patting the cushions underneath him until he pulls the remote out from under his butt. He lets out a giggle, clapping a hand over his mouth at the sudden harshness of the sound.

Sapnap wraps his fingers around Karl’s wrist and pries away his hand, looking at him with burning infatuation. “Do that again,” he whispers, breathless.

No matter how hard he tries, Karl can’t stop the smile that creeps onto his face. Sapnap’s eyes flick down to his mouth again, now undoubtedly red from making out if Sapnap's lips are any indicator.

“I have a dare, too,” Karl starts softly, playing with the hair at the nape of Sapnap’s neck.

Sapnap looks back up at him and raises a brow. “What?”

He lifts his chin almost defiantly. “I dare you to kiss me until I get sick of it.”

They stare at each other, unblinking. “Which is when?”

Karl is honest when he replies. _If it’s up to me…_ “Never.”

Sapnap splits into a grin, his entire face lighting up, and when he laughs, Karl’s heart squeezes in his chest. He leans in a little, hovering just above Karl’s face, noses brushing together. “I’m not sure if I’m gonna take that chance,” he says.

It's difficult to remember how to breathe like this. “Oh, but I am,” Karl replies doubtlessly.

He surges up to meet Sapnap halfway before pulling him back down by the collar of his hoodie.

Karl might be high, but he has a moment of stark clarity nonetheless—he’s never, ever going to get tired of kissing Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!! i hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> please leave a comment or come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sundaycore) / [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sundaycore)


End file.
